sakura and hogwarts
by Senshi-hime
Summary: look at bottom sakura haruno has come to hogwarts to protect harry potter,and she has a secret and well lets just say she wants to play a little match-makeing uh MsLuvGoodStuff you will be in my story
1. epiloge

a woman rose out of th black hair falling all around her,her face glistning with water.  
her green eyes shadowed with hatered,and with a bellow of "SASUKEI CAN"T BELEIVE YOU KILLED HIMAND SINCE YOU KILLED HIM I'LL KILL YOU,SASUKE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT...and you know it"she said with a whisper at the end with a tear escaping her eye she dove under deeper and deeper....oh sure she had to protect a school called witch craft ad wizardry,but she couldn't have cared less right now,becaue the only thing she was payed to do on this mission was to pretect a kid namely 'harry potter'

whilst crying a wizard had come into view it was 'albus dumbledore' albuses eye no longer held the twinkle they usually held,no he had come here for a serious reason most likely he wanted her to go to 'serious black' and get serius to protect harry potter from afar and with these type kanji symbols writen down her arms she was able to find serius without a smell or taste or anything

than a white tiger and a black & white wolf came into veiw,oh yes the woman had summoned these animals the two wolfs stood for yin and yang and as for the tiger lets just say the tiger represented her personality mostly fighting spirit

"it breaks my heart albus to hear about you mother and sister after so long why do you think they did it"she asked quietly

"it is not why they did it,but who has done it'  
albus said(he already gave her the mission about serius black)

"but albus,i mean dumbledore that makes no since"she said confused for the most part

"ah,sakura,it will in time"albus said again

"hey,albus did you.... albus,albus where are you?"sakura said looking around but no use alas albus had already gone


	2. MADNESS and all

"so it's been a long time…..Sakura"Minerva said

"so it has……does Harry know about…"sakura was cut off by Albus entering the room

"no he does not….and just so you know you won't be just protecting him but everyone"Albus said

"I know"sakura's answer was short but sweet she didn't need to make her answer proper,by now the group of Albus,Minerva,and Sakura were making their way to the great hall were everyone was bursting with joy

"SILENCE!"albus's voice echoed through the great hall ,with everyone silent you could hear him clear his throat

"now this year we are introducing someone who will be protecting the school"Albus was cut off by the pink haired woman walking in,and whispers were heard all around the room 'is she related to tonks' 'no she can't be related to tonks because the tonks family died out leaving nymphadora alive'

"QUIET! her name it Sakura Haruno"Albus's voice again echoing through the hall,quickly silencing everyone.

"hey she can't protect the school,she's a girl"malfoy teased/said

"and may I ask dear sir do you have a problem with me, a woman who could knock you more then 1,000 meters away?"sakura questioned with a sadistic smirk frightening the boy

"yes I do! You're a woman"he said

"You Snotty little coakroach" a new voice said,and by god it was the head girl Hermione granger "you think just because she's a woman she not strong"Hermione said ignoring the look ron and harry were giving her,suddenly there was a thump and everyone in the hall turned to see a mad sakura and all the teachers holding her down……unsuccessfully

"she's right just because she's a woman doesn't mean she stronger than us men"harry said,grudgefully malfoy gave up and sat back down at slytherin's table after a while everyone calmed down and albus continued

"she will stay where ever she likes and you may never see her but she is always there"

**so did you like it hate it wanna hurt me from writing it well no flames cuz I'm new oh and you can vote for the couple's you want in this story**

**Hermione**

**Hermione and remus**

**Hermione and Sirius**

**Hermione and snape**

**Ron**

**Ron and lavender**

**Ron and pavarti**

**Harry **

**Harry and ginny **

**Harry and lavender **

**Harry and pavarti **

**Okay tell me what other couple you want that's not in this poll **

**Oh and to remind you I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER**


	3. want to be a character in my story

**DO YOU WANNA BE A CHARACTER IN MY STORY?JUST GIVE ME A NAME,A AGE,AND JUST IN CASE A GENDER AND TELL ME A DSCRIPTION OF WHAT YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE!**

**REPEAT"want to be a character in my story?''**


	4. MEET SHINA

Hello people's of earth okay guess what sakura is about 26 and harry potter and friends are 19 oh and we've got a new person to be in this story oh and the youngest that can go to their school is eleven

Sakura began to head up to the roof when she ran into someone who in her eye's had a very interesting look she had a left golden cat eye and a right red eye with brown hair that went 3 inches below her shoulder's

"hello who are you?"sakura asked softly

"my name's shina"said the brown haired girl wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a black tank-top with the picture of a fluffy cat on it (moving I might add) and a neckless with a black cat with golden eye's as the neckless's charm

"well hello shina I'm Sakura ………..say you wanna hang out with me some-time you look like you could use the company"sakura said

"sure"shina said "oh your 26 right well I'm 13 I hope that's all right with you"shina continued with a slight smile gracing her lips

"yeah it's fine…..well I gotta go see ya"sakura said transporting to the actual top of Hogwarts

Shina morphed into a beautiful black cat with silky hair and jumping to a tree branch than to the ground gracefully

The next morning

As it turned out the girl sakura met the other day was in griffindor …………………………………………….............to be continued I'm TIRED OH and

HARRY IS GOING TO BE COUPLED WITH SAKURA BYE IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN KISS MY *#*$%**%*$%&*^%*r YOU MOTHER ##*%#$*$%(^$ BI$%^

OH AND SAKURA'S A SANNIN IN THIS ONE ^_^ CAN'T HANDLE IT THAN YOU'RE A MOTHER#$%^&*&^%$# F-ING BITCH


End file.
